my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mission: A Regrettable Deal
Small Engine (0/2) ** Carbon Steel Bar (0/10) ** Strengthened Glass (0/6) ** Tin Alloy (0/3) |rewards= * (post-conduct) |exp = 500 |gols = 10 |prev=My Eviction from Portia }}A Regrettable Deal is a secondary mission. Description Higgins hopes to work with you to construct a diagram he designed. You need to help collect some of the materials for him. Conduct of the mission After defeating Huss and Tuss in Amber Island's Cave, Higgins wants to apologize for being rough on the player and wants to call a truce. * "Why, if it isn't the twe... I mean, . My favorite, uh... rival! Got a minute?" **(Nope.) **(Absolutely not.) **(Sorry, but...) **(For you? No.) Choosing any option: * "Oh, don't be like that, I mean... okay, look. We got off on the wrong foot." * "And then you moved to your free house your Pa left you, and everybody started paying you special attention. And because of that, I guess I was a little rough on you." * "We even got the Civil Corps involved in our problems last time." * "... Okay, very rough on you. Look, I feel bad now! What I'm trying to say here is... erhm... I'm sorry. And I want to call a truce and work jointly with you to bring telesis to the world and make a ton of Gols in the process. You get me?" **(Fine. I'll give you one more chance.) **(No way!) Choosing "Fine. I'll give you one more chance.": * "Hah, excellent! You won't regret it." * "I'm drawing up a diagram for a miraculous new invention, you see! Came to me in a dream. We make it and sell it, and we'll be set for life. But I'm still missing a few things before I can really start testing the design." * "I'm going to need... let's see. 2 Small Engines, 10 Carbon Steel Bars, 6 Strengthened Glass, and 3 Tin Alloys. Bring 'em back here to me, and I'll share my diagram with you so you can make some too. Got it? Then hop to it!" Choosing "No way!": * "Aw for crying out... fine. But I'll be here if you change your mind." (Mission not initiated) ** "Do you change your mind?" (on subsequent talks) Collect materials Upon deciding to help Higgins, the player needs to gather the following to complete the mission: Upon gathering the materials and giving them to Higgins: * "Oh good, good! Now we can begin! I'll let you know my progress through the mail." Post-conduct Higgins mails a letter of the diagram to the player, only to find out its a drawing of Higgins taunting the player. * ::Hey Rival, I made you a copy of the diagram. Feel free to reference it as much as you like, heh heh. And there's a little extra for your trouble! Aren't I a generous guy? Keep up the good work! Higgins When speaking to Higgins after receiving the mail: * "Pleasure doing business with you, twerp! And stop looking at me like that. You should have known what you were signing up for..." * "Okay, okay... you know what? Fine. Don't say I don't do nothin' for ya." Rewards * * * (post-conduct) A Regrettable Deal